


The Magister

by orphan_account



Series: The Black Family King [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, DMLE | Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Harry Potter), Death Eater Trials, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Regulus Black, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), International Confederation of Wizards (Harry Potter), Legilimency, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Occlumency, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Royal Harry, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Wizarding History (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pureblood society is falling apart as more lords are being arrested for being Death Eaters, however their saviour comes in the form of the unknown King of Magic. The Black Family holds one more secret that only Arcturus and Pollux Black know.
Relationships: Alecto Carrow/Thorfinn Rowle, Amelia Bones/Corban Yaxley, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Augusta Longbottom/Mr Longbottom Sr, Bartemius Crouch Sr./Rufus Scrimgeour, Callidora Black Longbottom/Harfang Longbottom, Dedalus Diggle/Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shacklebolt/Mrs Zabini, Marius Black/Petunia Evans Dursley, Minerva McGonagall/Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Mr Greengrass/Mrs Greengrass (Harry Potter), Mrs Nott/Nott Sr. (Harry Potter), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Evan Rosier, Orion Black/Original Male Character(s), Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Black Family King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Amelia Bones, the last adult member of the Bones family was sitting next to Lord Charles Greengrass, who held a board expression on his face. Amelia surveyed the room and spotted the Minister of International Magical Cooperation, Hector Podmore watching the trial with a tired face.

Bartemius Crouch slammed a gavel on the wooden table in front of him as he yelled," Now the questioning of Igor Karkaroff."

Karkaroff was escorted in by three Aurors and dragged to the chair in front of the Wizengamot.

" Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban by your own request. What do you wish to present?" Crouch said.

Karkaroff muttered," There was a Rosier."

" Mr Rosier is dead."

" What about Rookwood?"

Crouch leaned forward as he asked," Augustus Rookwood?"

" He passed information to the Dark Lord from inside the Ministry itself."

" The Council will deliberate. Do you have anything else?"

" Snape. Severus Snape."

Albus Dumbledore rose and announced," As the Council knows Severus Snape was a Death Eater turned spy for us. Today, he is no more a Death Eater than I was."

Crouch nodded and sighed," Anything else?"

" The Dark Lord heard a prophecy from a Muggle-Born seer he tortured. It foretold the coming of a King of Magic who would save Pureblood society."

The entire room fell silent as Minister Bagnold rose unsteadily and murmured," This Council is concluded. Mr Karkaroff will be set free."

Hector quickly made his escape to wait for Amelia in the corridor outside where other members of the Wizengamot were stood discussing the questioning.

Septimus Weasley came trotting up to the Minister and said," Hector, is it coming true?"

"Yes, it is." Hector replied.

Amelia rushed up to the two and gasped out," Lord Black knows who the King is."

" What?!" Septimus exclaimed.

Amelia didn't say anything but dragged the other two of towards a empty office room where Lord Arcturus Black III was sitting in. As the three entered Arcturus gestured for them to sit down as he said," You must wonder what I know." Without waiting for a answer he continued," The Blacks have always known that a King if Magic would come and I know who the king is. He is-" 

Hector flew to the ground as a gold light hit Lord Black right in the heart, Aurors came rushing into the room and began searching it.

Amelia looked at Septimus Weasley who was lying on the floor with his eyes rolled up into his head, she looked at the Aurors and yelled," Lock down the Ministry and send for a Healer for Lord Black."

Crouch was running down the corridor with his wand out as the Aurors came out of the office and the Aurors began to rush to their boss but were pushed back by a blue force field. 

A man wearing black robes and mask was firing spells at the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Crouch was firing back ruthlessly.

Amelia sighed," Damm it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hector and Amelia were stood in the parlour of Podmore House waiting for news about Lord Black's condition. The Minister of International Magical Cooperation asked," So Pollux and Arcturus Black both know the secret but Pollux went to ground five years ago?"

" That is the jist of it." Amelia replied.

A bell rang from the corridor outside the parlour and as a house-elf announced," Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Hector's head snapped to the door as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked in, both looking worse then they had two months ago. He muttered apprehensivly," Lucius, Narcissa what do you want?"

" We have some information about the Black secret."  
Lucius said.

Amelia exclaimed," Tell us now! This might be the only chance we have of saving Pureblood society!"

" My father, Cygnus Black III was told a part of the secret by Pollux Black. The part was and I quote,' The King shall come from the line descended from Peverell and Gryffindor." Narcissa murmured.

Hector walked out of the parlour muttering under his breath and a few minutes later he returned with a thick book under his arm. He opened the book and looked at the contents page, then flicked to about halfway through the book and read through the pages carefully.

After a few moments he whispered," Potter. The answer of the Potter family. It says here the answer you seek will be found in the Hall of Elders. If I am correct then Potter Manor has a hall called that where the portraits of former Potter Family members so Gryffindor and Peverell shall be in that room."

Amelia answered the unasked question," I have access to the manor sp I will go now." She then walked to the fireplace and threw some floo powder onto the coals before shouting," Potter Manor!"

She appeared in a marble entrance hall and she moved out of the fireplace and towards the great oak doors on the third floor. After a few minutes of climbing upstairs, Amelia appears in a massive stone hall that had hundreds of portraits. She turned to the painting of Charlus Potter and asked," Lord Gryffindor?"

Charlus answered knowingly," Second to last at the far end."

Amelia nodded and moved in the direction where Godric Gryffindor's Portrait should be, she arrived in front of a red-beared man so she asked," Lord Gryffindor?"

Godric Gryffindor boomed," That is me fair lady! What can I do for a lady as beautiful you?"

" The King of Magic."

" Ah. I see. The last Potter is one who holds your answer. Only if you get there in time, you have one hour or your future will be doomed."

A new voice broke through as Ignotus Peverell murmured," He needs guidance through his childhood and you, a Podmore, a Crouch, a Scrimgeour, a Ogden, a Marchbanks and the Black-Malfoy Family to help raise him."

Amelia began running out of the room as she knew who the King of Magic was, she appeared in the parlour of Pdomore House to see the three sitting down waiting for her. Quickly, she jumped out of the fireplace just before it exploded into a million pieces once she landed Amelia gasped out," Harry-"

" Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Hector finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after they found out who the King of Magic is Hector, Amelia and Lucius were in the Wizengamot chamber waiting for the meeting to begin. Tiberius Ogden was sat next to Hector and were discussing the guardianship laws.

Bagnold walked into the chamber and took her seat before saying," The 1145th session of the Wizengamot is now called to order. The first order of business is brought forward by Lord Ogden and is a matter of guardianship."

Hector looked around the chamber and saw his allies nodding at him as if to say they would support him. Tiberius rose and announced," I wish to claim temporary guardianship for the Heir of the House of Black while Lord Arcturus is bedridden by the saddening attack on his person that happened two days ago."

Bagnold said," The Heir is-"

" For the protection of the boy and for his future then you mustn't say his name." Amelia murmured.

" Very well. All in favour light their wand green, not in favour light their wand red and abstaintion light white."

Hector grinned when he saw that there were 87 green lights, 5 red and the seats that were empty glowed white.

" Lord Ogden you are awarded temporary guardianship of the future King of Mgaic."

Gasps filled the chamber as Dumbledore rose to his feet and boomed," I request guardianship."

Crouch barked," Do you have a second?" No one rose to their feet. " Motion denied."

" The second order of business is the upcoming Wizengamot Yule Ball." Bagnold said.

Lord Greengrass rose at the same time as Lady Zabini and Lord Nott so he sat down for Thaddeus Nott to say," I put forth a motion that is that the Minister, Chief Warlock and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will dance first at the beginning of the ball."

Most wands were lighted green so the motion passed by a fine majority. After that motion was passed Lady Belladonna Zabini rose and announced," I put forth an amendment to the previous motion by saying that the Director of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards are invited and if they accept then they will join the other three in beginning the ball of by dancing." 

The result of the vote was the same as last time with most wands lighted green. After this vote Bagnold stood and announced," This meeting is called to dismissal."

Tiberius, Amelia, Hector and Crouch walked towards the Ogden Family Wizengamot office where they would talk about what was found out two days earlier. When they entered the room Tiberius took the seat behind the desk while the other three took the seats in front of the desk.

He said to Amelia," Where is Harry?"

Amelia answered," He is at Number 4 Privet Drive Surrey, Tiberius."

" Good. Hector when will he be introduced as the Crown Prince of Avalon?"

Hector replied," At age eleven. His coronation will be on his summer before his Seventh Year at Hogwarts."

" Bartemius, the Ministerial election this year will you stand?"

" No I thought it would be better If you did." Crouch said.

" I might do that now of you go." The three left Tiberius in his office alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Arcturus Black III was sat on a wooden chair on Black Castle waiting for Tiberius to return with his grand nephew. His youngest grandson, Regulus Black was waiting with him while reading the Evening Prophet. Arcturus was looking around one of the many foyers of Black Castle to find some of the dark artefacts he owned.

He was searching through a ancient wooden box when a bell went off to signal that someone had came through the floo. Regulus and Tiberius entered the foyer with a baby, who was fast asleep in Tiberius' arms.

Arcturus was about to take Harry from Tiberius but was shocked when he stupified Regulis and pointed his wand at Lord Black.

" Why Ogden? Why?" Arcturus snarled.

Tiberius shouted back," My master shall reward me for finding the boy who will destroy him!"

" You forget you are in a Black Family house where I am the highest authority, boy! You should never have stepped foot in here with those intentions!" 

" You should have died when I cursed you!

Arcturus drew his wand and fired off a reduction but the spell was blocked by a shield charm. He waved his wand and roared," Terra et ignis in captionem."

A wave a fire flew towards Ogden as manacles of earth wrapped around him but he easily broke out of the earth and was able to cry," Spera aqua."

Arcturus was sent flying back as a sphere of water came flying towards him as he regained his balance he muttered," Maximum scutum et aurum sphaera custos draco."

A golden shield that filled the room covered both Lord and Heir Black as a realistic dragon went flying towards Ogden and was able to scorch him which knocked his wand out of his hand.

Regulus woke to see Ogden being burned by a golden dragon, this allowed him enough time to send a stupefy at him.

Arcturus nodded and ordered," Contact the Aurors I believe they have a prisoner missing from Azkaban while I blood adopt the boy." He walked out of the room with Harry in his arms to the ritual room.

They arrived at a stone room covered in Nordic and Atlantian runes. Arcturus placed Harry in the middle of the room while he knelt next to him and boomed," Magicae uti sanguinis obsecro ut me domine Harrius Potter. Hoc precor coniunctionem sanguinis pateris suas."

" Dominus facit Arcturum, et det tibi petitionem tuam a me accipere filium Atlas Nigrum Antoninus Pius." A graceful voice replied in the same dialect.

Arcturus bowed his head as a golden glow enveloped him and Harry to allow the familial connections to be made between the two. The runes activated and Arcturus writhed in pain as ancient magic filled tha room.

A few minutes later, Arcturus exited the room with the new Hadrian Atlas Black in his arms his son Orion, daughter Lucretia and her husband Ignatius Prewett were all waiting with Regulus for Arcturus.

The Lord Black commanded when Orion had took Harry," Go invite the Longbottoms, Notts, Bones, Crouches, Malfoys, Rosiers and the Zabinis to live here. By the power granted to me I annul the marriage between Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Black. I grant Regulus Arcturus Black permission marry Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I also grant Narcissa Druella Black permission to marry Evan Chester Rosier II."

He then collapsed feeling exhausted and drained of magical energy.


	5. Chapter 5

Arcturus and Orion were watching Harry play with the muggle toys that Regulus had got him a week prior. The two Blacks were discussing the future of their family, this led to Orion asking,"He reminds you of Sirius, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does. It is lucky that Kreacher brought Regulus back from the cave before the Inferi got to him." Arcturus answered quietly.

"Where did we go so wrong?"

"When we joined the other Pureblood familes in being superior. It doesn't matter now one grandson in Azkaban, another that was almost killed by that half-blood bastard. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a Black."

"Aye, I agree with you. If only a different man ratted out the Potters."

Arcturus frowned in concentration before murmuring," What did Sirius' friends call him?"

"Padfoot. Why?" Orion asked carefully.

"If I was a animagus and I had that nickname what animal would I be?"

" I would say a dog."

"What if I had a nickname like Wormtail?"

"A rat. Where is this going?"

"If I am correct then I might be able to get Sirius out of Azkaban. Contact that Lupin boy and tell him to meet me at the Ministry!"

Arcturus strolled out of the foyer leaving Orion looking bewildered. He went towards the closest fireplace and once he had stepped in he shouted,"The Ministry of Magic, London!"

He appeared in the grand atrium of the Minstry and went to the fountain to wait for Mr Lupin. Arcturus looked around the atrium that was getting ready for Yule and the Ministeral election that was going to happen on the same day. After ten minutes of waiting, Remus Lupin appeared looking confused as he walked towards Arcturus. 

Once he had arrived Arcturus demanded,"Mr Lupin was my grandson an animagus?"

"Yes. He was a dog." Remus replied cautiously.

"You have just saved your best friend from a fate worse than death." Arcturus went towards the elevators with Remus following him still looking confused. Once they were in the elevators Arcturus pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a message on it before calling,"Kreacher!"

A ancient house-elf appeared and croaked,"Yes, Master Arcturus?"

"Take this message to Lord Crouch."

"Yes Master."

The elevator soon arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the two got out quickly. Arcturus led the way to Crouch's office, where Crouch and Bagnold were waiting for them.

Once they had entered the office Bagnold grumbled,"Why have you called us here, Lord Black?"

"I am here because my grandson has been wrongfully imprisoned. So I demand that Sirius Orion Black III is released from Azkaban immediately. Mr Lupin can you please hand over the memory of your meeting with Dumbledore after the Potters' death." Arcturus aid.

Remus looked surprised that Arcturus knew about this but he followed the instructions anyway. Crouch accepted the memory phial with a suspicious eye but poured them into a pensieve and watched them.

Crouch came out of the memories fifteen minutes later and croaked,"I am ordering the immediate release of Sirius Black."

"Why?" Bagnold asked.

"Well considering that Dumbledore admitted that he knew Auror Black wasn't the Secret Keeper. Lord Black your grandson will be here in half an hour."

Arcturus nodded and walked outside of the office with Remus to wait for Sirius to arrive from Azkaban. Half an hour later Sirius Black was being escorted towards the two by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody.

Sirius muttered,"Remus. Grandfather."

"Come Sirius you and Mr Lupin are welcome to join us at Black Castle. You have a child to meet." Arcturus said.

"You have Harry?"

"Yes. There is alot you need to know about your godson but that is for another time come."


	6. Chapter 6

"So Ogden tried to force you to give Harry to him but you refused and then dueled him successfully?" Sirius exclaimed.

Arcturus answered calmly,"Yes. We also kept from you that Regulus was alive, Walburga was killed by Alphard himself after he did that I reinstated him into the Black Family as well as your cousin Andromeda."

"Why?"

"We knew that the King of Magic would appear this decade and I was right. Pollux and Cassieopiea are living in the Black Villa in Rome. Once we are done here I will be asking them to come here to live here. Cygnus Black, your uncle was under a love potion given to him by that Rosier whore. He will be coming tommorow with the Tonks and Malfoy familes."

Sirius murmured,"This is alot of change for a few weeks."

"Aye. Now if you don't mind I am going to get Pollux and Cassieopiea to come here now." Arcturus approached the fireplace, stuck his head in it and called out," Black Villa, Rome!"

Sirius turned to Remus and asked,"Will you be fine with staying here for the time being because I don't see Arcturus giving Harry up so soon?"

"I will be fine with staying here as long as you let me see the library." Remus replied.

"You should meet Uncle Cygnus he was the secret Ravenclaw of the family."

Orion and Regulus walked into the foyer with Harry but froze when they saw who was sitting there. At the same time a grey-haired man and woman with grey eyes appeared in the fireplace as soon as Arcturus back out of the fireplace.

"Oh for fuck's sake aren't you going to hug?" The grey-haired man shouted.

This caused Sirius to approach Regulus and hug him as he whispered,"Reggie."

"Siri." Regulus mururmered.

"Yes!" The grey-haired man exclaimed.

The grey-haired woman hit the man and sighed,"Pollux shut up."

"You are no fun Cassie!" Pollux said as he stroked his grey mustache.

Arcturus hissed,"Shut up you two." He turned his eyes to Orion who was staring at his son with a hopeful expression.

Pollux suggested,"Mabye me, you and Cassie can take Harry and go to the gardens. If I remember then the Black Castle Garden is one of the most beautiful in the entire world."

Arcturus nodded and bent down to pick Harry up before leading the other two to the massive gardens outside the castle. Harry gasped and mumbled,"Bea'ful."

"He has good taste." Cassieopiea muttered.

"He should as he will be raised to be the Black Heir and Crown Prince of Avalon."

"Does that mean?"

"What?"

"Did I not mention that?"

"No!" Pollux exclaimed.

"Anyway, little Harry here is the future King of Magic through his relation to Godric Gryffindor and Ignotus Peverell through the Potters and through the Gryffindor line to Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys. Through us he is the Heir to the Slytherin and Gamp families. Finally, through the Slytherin line he is related to Morganna Lefay, Vlad Drakul and Mopsus."

Pollux whispered as he watched Harry,"Remind me to never doubt Art's knowledge in family history."

"I won't but I think that Harry wants you to play with him." Cassieopiea replied.

Pollux immediately began walking around the gardens with Harry introducing him to the different herbs leaving Cassieopiea and Arcturus alone.

The old lady mururmered,"There is alot of traffic into Black Castle now."

"I have invited the families that are related to us to live in the castle apart from the Weasleys. They are too far in Dumbledore's pocket." Arcturus said.

"You reinstated Alphard and Andromeda?"

"Yes."

"You can be a good man Arcturus Phineas Black when you put your mind to it."

"I know." Arcturus stared at his cousin playing with his new grandson as he imagined what his life would be like if Voldemort and Dumbledore hadn't happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The Black Family members that were currently residing in Black Castle were sat around a long mahogany table that could sit around 50 people to eat breakfast. Arcturus was sat at the head of the table with Harry sat on his lap so he could feed him.

Sirius was hurt to see his godson act so familiar around his grandfather but knew that in a few months Harry would act normal around him again. Remus squeezed his hand under the table as house-elves began to put the food on the table.

Pollux and Cassieopiea were glaring at each other as they eat some of the sausages from the table. Arcturus was blissfully unaware of any discontent as he payed attention to his grandson.

Kreacher popped in and announced,"Master Cygnus, Lord Malfoy and Consort Malfoy with their heir. Madame Tonks and Healer Tonks with their daughter. Lord and Lady Rosier."

Cygnus Black III walked in first and sat down at the table then Lucius and Regulus with their heir Draco did the same. The Tonks then sat down at the table next to Pollux while the Rosiers sat next to Sirius.

Arcturus looked up at the new additions and nodded as if to say welcome. Narcissa looked at her cousin and asked,"How are you Sirius?"

"I am fine Narcissa." Sirius replied carefully.

Arcturus questioned,"When will the Longbottoms, Bones, Notts, Crouches and Zabinis arrive?"

" Five hours from now, Master Arcturus." Kreacher answered before disappearing.

Sirius raised an eyebrow so Arcturus murmured,"I have invited most of the families that are related to us to live at the castle."

The group nodded and continued with their breakfast in silence. As soon as they finished breakfast Harry went of with Pollux to the gardens again. Arcturus asked Sirius,"How much do you know about Wizarding history and culture?"

Sirius looked confused and allowed Orion to answer,"He knows nothing Dumbledore didn't allow it."

"Of course he didn't. Right Sirius you are getting a history lesson now. In the early days of the 8th century the first wizard is recorded to be born that wizard was called Atlas Black, his birth caused the first thousand muggle-born wizards and witches were born among these were three sorcerers called Merlin, Morganna and Circe. These three caused Old Magic to be created, the magic I used the duel Ogden is a example. Moving forward to the 16th century a wizard called Wulfric Dumbledore made Old Magic illegal citing that it was dark magic. Old Magic is what allows us to speak to Lady Magic and Lord Death, they give us the power we need. When I blood adopted Harry I used Old Magic to contact Magic."

"The spells of Old Magic only live on in the Sacred Twenty-Nine Families it would normally be twenty-eight but House Potter is one of the only families left that practices Old Magic. This type of magic is divided into six elements: fire, water, air, earth, aether and time. A Time Turner is an example of time." Arcturus finished. "Orion give Sirius some books that will be useful for him to read. I had better go find Pollux before he teaches Harry something mischievous." He then walked out of the room leaving Sirius and Remus looking bewildered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge holds 15,675 votes. Millicent Bagnold has 25,754 votes while Orion Pollux Black has 105,657 votes. With more than 50% of the vote I announce that Orion Pollux Black is elected to the office of Minister of Magic." Lord Greengrass announced to the deathly silent atrium.

After the announcement the atrium broke into hesitant applause as there had never been a Black Family member who had been Minister so they thought that Orion would start to kick out muggle-borns.

Orion stepped up to the podium when Lord Greengrass directed him to. Once he was on the podium he said,"Now I know that all of you think that I will kick out muggle-borns but you are wrong. I will be creating a new department to oversee the introduction to the Magical World and adoption into Pureblood families to stop the inbreeding problem."

The applause after his small speech was a lot louder than the previous applause. Lord Greengrass said loudly,"If everyone would please adjourn to the ballroom for the annual Yule Ball."

Arcturus with Harry, Lucretia and Ignatius Prewett went to ballroom quietly discussing Orion's policies. When they arrived at the ballroom they were amazed at grandeur of the massive room.

The entire ballroom was dressed in white velvet and there were around a hundred tables placed around the dance floor. A house-elf escorted the group to the Minister's table, where they would watch tha ball begin.

Lucretia asked Arcturus,"How is it working this year?"

"The Minster, Chief Warlock, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Director of St Mungo's and Supreme Mugwump will begin the ball by dancing first." Arcturus answered.

"Who are the important people?"

"Thanks to our extended family moving into Black Castle I know who the important people are. Sturgis Podmore, Hector's son is coming with Dedalus Diggle. Then Thaddeus Nott is coming with his wife, Harfang is coming with Calidora. Augusta is coming with Tristan, Regulus is with Lucius while Narcissa is coming with Evan Rosier, her new husband. Amelia is with Corban Yaxley. Crouch is coming with Scrimgeour while Lord Rowle is coming with Lady Carrow. Sirius is coming with Remus. The Greengrasses are coming together, Lady Zabini is with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Minerva McGonagall is coming with Alastor Moddy, Hector Fawley is coming by himself. Finally, Orion is coming with Benjamin Avery."

"Very busy then?"

"Quiet! They are coming."

The ballroom fell silent as Orion stepped into the room with Benjamin Avery on his arm, Crouch followed him with Scrimgeour. Dumbledore was behind them with Griselda Marchbanks, Director Flint of St Mungo's was with her husband. The Supreme Mugwump was with his husband.

Arcturus watched the group as they danced with a blank expression, after a few minutes other people began to join the dance floor. Soon enough he was left with Harry in his arms, Arcturus looked at the child and muttered,"I hope I don't ruin you like I did for Orion and Lucretia. The family tapestry only has over ten members now. I wonder where it all went wrong maybe when Lucretia lost her twin sons maybe when Cygnus lost Bellatrix or when Andromeda ran away. It seems like this family is destined to die."

Harry just stared up at Arcturus with wide eyes, which made him let out a biiter laugh. Lord Black turned back to watch the dancing in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

The dancing finished quickly after most of the room went to the dance floor. The members of the Black Family that were at the ball joined Arcturus and Harry at the Minister's table.

"Orion, I believe saw you talking to Crouch earlier." Ignatius said.

Orion replied,"Yes I did. I fired him as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ignatius you need to be here at 8AM on Monday for your new job."

"But I am not a Auror or Ministry employee!"

"Father, do you have any ideas for a new Head of the Committee on Experimental Charms?"

Arcturus answered,"Either Cygnus or Regulus. Sirius would be a good Hit-Wizard."

"He would I think that Regulus will get the committee while Cygnus gets Magical Transportation. Now what do you want to eat?"

Lucretia said,"Pork chops."

"The muggle meal toad in the hole. Harry will have milk." Arcturus murmured.

"You Ignatius?"

"Salad." 

"Good." Orion muttered as he tapped a piece of parchment before holding it in the air. The parchment disappeared with a soft pop.

A house-elf appeared next to Ignatius and croaked,"Lord Prewett, these documents need read over the weekend before you start your new job. Minister, there is a notice from the ICW saying that the Quidditch World Cup will be held in Britain this year."

Orion nodded and flicked through the paperwork he had just been givem, he pulled a pen out of his suit jacket and signed it. The paperwork glowed briefly before disappearing, he said,"We have a World Cup to prepare for this summer coming."

A few minutes later, appetizers appeared on the table one for each of the people at the table. Arcturus looked at Harry who was staring at the food in wonder he pulled a slice of cheese of the plate and handed it to the boy, who ate it slowly.

Ignatius said as he ate a piece of ham,"You are really good with him."

"I had practice with those two." Arcturus replied as he jerked his head in the direction of Orion and Lucretia who were arguing over their food.

"True. How is Alphard?"

"Alphard has been catching up with Cygnus, Sirius, Regulus, Cassieopiea and Pollux after I reinstated him into the family." Arcturus wasn't able to say anything else as Harry pulled at his chin. He looked down and Harry whispered,"Hun'ry."

Arcturus gave Harry a few slices of cheese as the main course arrived, with his toad in the hold a decanter of 100 year old single malt whiskey and tumbler appeared with it.

Ignatius tucked into his salad as Lucretia and Orion ate their pork chops and potatoes. Once everyone had finished eating apart from Harry who was still drinking his milk, Orion stood and the room fell silent which allowed him to say,"I have three people to say thank you to for tonight. First is my father Arcturus, for never giving up on me I give you a gift of 200 year old Carlton's Whiskey as well as a new set of decanters and tumblers that have special properties. My sister Lucretia, I give you the deed to a new holiday home in Portugal for you and Ignatius to enjoy. Finally, the one person who couldn't be here tonight my uncle, Marius who always supported my dreams of being a politician."

Arcturus coughed and Orion looked at him curiously giving him enough time to announce,"By my power as Lord Black, I have reinstated Alphard, Andromeda, Sirius, Cedrella and Marius Black to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

There was a stunned silence, where Orion collapsed back into his seat in shock. Ignatius just grinned knowingly as Lucretia began to hit him.


	10. Chapter 10

February of 1982 brought around lots of reform in the Ministry of Magic, for example every employee had to have a thorough background check before they could be hired. 

The Black Family grew even larger after two one year olds muggle-borns were adopted Sirius and two three years old muggle-borns were adopted by Pollux. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's son, Corvus was taken by Andromeda to be raised in a proper family and not a orphanage.

Harry had learned to walk a week after the Yule Ball, which made most of the family very happy. He was overjoyed when he was introduced to his cousins, Aries and Galexia.

Arcturus had a busy two months as he had to sort out he mess that were the Potter Accounts. It turned out that Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had been taking thousands of galleons. If he hadn't he stopped it in time when Harry reached 17 he would've only had around two thousand galleons.

Sirius reconnected with his father and brother with his uncle. His and Remus' relationship repaired itself after a few weeks and they adopted Aries and Galexia from muggle orphanages.

The Black Family was surprised when it was discovered that Marius Black had married Petunia Evans. On the evening on the 13th Febuary the two families would finally meet.

———————————————————–———————————

Arcturus was sat in front of the fire with the other Black Family members around him. Pollux and Alphard were having a very intense staring contest, which neither were winning. Cedrella was talking quietly to Callidora and Charis Black about the latest fashion.

Sirius and Regulus were betting on the outcome of the upcoming meeting. The room fell silent as a sandy-haired woman and grey-haired man entered the room with a fat toddler.

Arcturus didn't even turn from staring at the fire as he said,"Marius, why don't you introduce us to your new family?"

"Arcturus this is my wife Petunia Black nee Evans and her son Dudley Black born Dursley." Marius replied gruffly.

Cassieopiea snapped her fingers and a tray of tea appeared on the table in the middle of the room. Arcturus inclined his head in thanks before asking Petunia,"Do-did you have a sister called Lily Evans?"

"Yes but she showed freakisness at a young age." Petunia spat. 

Marius face palmed as all eyes turned to Arcturus, to see his reaction. Alphard looked at Sirius who shrugged in answer about the unasked question to do with Petunia.

Arcturus stood and placed both his hands on the mantelpiece before sighing,"I thought you remembered what James Potter was. It seems that Dumbledore has affected you alot. Pollux, Alphard now."

The two men reacted at once as Arcturus drew his wand and murmured,"Deut, absterget omnem virium."

A golden glow surrounded Petunia as all the potions in her were drained and her system was cleaned. Marius exclaimed,"What did you do?!"

"Calm Marius. Father knows what he is doing." Lucretia said soothingly.

Once the glow disappeared Petunia croaked,"Lily? Where is my sister?"

"You have a wife to explain what has happened Marius." Arcturus said and after the three left the room, he slammed his fist against the mantelpiece. The rest of the family left him to let out his rage.


	11. Chapter 11

Arcturus and Marius were sat in wing-backed chairs in front of a burning fire. Arcturus asked,"How did you and Petunia marry?"

"Vernon Dursley never existed. I didn't want to take any risks with Dumbledore so I glamoured myself as Dursley." Marius replied.

"I should have asked that question nine years ago when you first came."

"Harry's birthday tommorow, isn't it?"

"Aye. Then I send him into Dumbledore's hands."

"Which you don't want to do?"

"It was either Hogwarts or breaking family tradition by sending him to Beauxbatons or Ilvermony."

Arcturus stared wistfully at the fire as it began to die out, he said,"Anyway, you should probably get to bed it will be a busy day tommorow."

Marius nodded and drained his drink before leaving the room. Arcturus pulled out a piece of parchment from inside his suit jacket, he unfolded it and read it:

Lord Arcturus Phineas Black

With the test that we conducted on the 15th March 1991 we have finally received the results. We have found out that you have tested positive for a new type of plague that we have no cure for yet. This version of the plague splits your magical cells away from your normal ones. With your advanced age when your magical cells brake away you won't live long. You have around 2-3 years before the cells brake away.

Madam Libra Macmillan

Deputy Director of St Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Arcturus smiled bitterly as he stared at the letter, he didn't notice that tears were spilling from his eyes as he realised what his fate would be. He pointed his wand at the fireplace and it lit up brightly, this allowed him to throw the parchment into the fireplace.

The old lord poured himself another glass of whiskey, he wondered how to tell Harry and Orion that the clock was ticking for him. Arcturus watched as the parchment turned to ash and the fire die down again.

He muttered," But telling them can wait until tomorrow after the party. I wonder if this is Magic's way of punishment for me not caring about my family until it was too late. I hoped that I would live long enough to see Harry be crowned King but that seems unlikely now."

Arcturus pulled out his wand and waved it which allowed a small light come out of the tip. He pointed the light at a small lamp, which made it light up faintly.

He summoned a thick blanket and covered himself with it. Arcturus burrowed into the blanket and fell asleep with thoughts about the future on his mind.


End file.
